Home Improvement
by pixieface Lust
Summary: With Ino's relationship with her mom at its peak point,she decides enough is enough and packs her bags and runs away. But what if that's not the best thing for her? Sasuke offers her a place to stay, helps her sort out her life and they become housemates!
1. Byebye, Byebye, Byebye

All the mega **apologies** for being so stagnant for so many days. :) But, to show how bad i feel for being lazy to update (my internet was also being very gay) and stuff, I'm putting up a new chapter story. This is one of the stories listed on my profile, where Ino moves in with Sasuke. Enjoy this one, please. And since Im putting up **another chapter story**, with 3 more undone, _I have a lot to work on_. But the important thing is finishing it-_sometime_. :D

Once again, Enjoy. :)

(oh, also...tell me if you think Ino's 'anger' is over the top. XD)

* * *

"WELL SCREW YOU, MOM! GO BE DAMNED!!" Ino screamed at her mother, Ino was so angry she didn't even care what the consequences were, "YOU BITCH!" she added in.

"Well, I never. INO YAMANAKA you watch your language! I am going to ground you!" her mother kept a calm tone.

"I DON'T CARE! GROUND ME!! AT LEAST I'LL BE SEEING LESS OF YOU! I **HATE** YOU! I **HATE** YOU!" Ino screamed even louder, and she ran up to her room. Then she slammed her door so loud her mom could've sworn the ground shook.

"God…I hate my mom. I swear. She makes life so miserable for me. Plus she's a total bitch, I mean, really…" Ino was ranting to Temari over the phone.

"can I move in with you guys? I'll take care of myself I promise."

"No! I will not try and talk to her. Temari, listen: I HATE HER."

"yes. It's possible to hate your mom…"

"Well…you haven't had a mom like mine."

"she pisses the shit out of me, I swear to all the _Kage_'s. I hope I never see her again, Tem."

"No…I hate that she's my mom. And I'm not proud that she is."

"I don't give a fucking care she gave birth to me, she's just taking that pain back from labor and unleashing it out on me…damn her."

"Temari…shut up, you cant talk me out of this."

"Nice. So you won't let me live you?"

Ino then rolled her eyes, "yeah…I. love. You. Temari…" she said sarcastically.

She put the phone down and packed a big duffel bag. She stuffed like 10 shirts, 10 tank tops, 4 jackets, 3 hoodies, all her underwear, 6 pairs of jeans, 5 skirts, a couple of leggings, 8 of her shorts and 6 pj's. She grabbed her laptop, her digital camera, her iPod, her cellphone (with their respective chargers), some albums of her friends, her head protector, her make up kit (gotta look pretty) her wallet and her cashbox, she would need all of her money. She thought, and her mom has no hold on her atm account anymore, so she has access to her money and it can't be frozen. But she decided to bring her credit card just in case.

She wrote a letter before jumping out the window.

She started walking out on the streets, she'd figured she'd run away to Suna. Even if Temari wanted her to make up with her mom, she was sure Kankuro and Gaara would be thrilled to have her over.

She walked around the village first, since she was deciding to leave, she wanted to see it one last time. She walked toward Ichiraku ramen, it made her laugh, all the times they had there. Then she started walking, to their flower shop. She stood in front of the Yamanaka flower shop, she'll never have to work there again. She stood there for awhile, tears forming in her eyes. Man was she going to miss it. She stayed like that for awhile, until someone found her.

"what are you doing up and out?"

Ino grinned, she knew who it was, all too well, "I'm surprised _you_'re even out…" she turned her head to look at who was there, "Shikamaru…"

He grinned at her, then he stepped aside to reveal Sasuke. Ino was taken aback. "Sasuke?" she asked confused. "When the hell did you two start hanging out?" Ino asked.

"some time ago…" Shikamaru answered.

"Why?" Ino wondered.

"There's no way that this lazy ass guy is smarter than me…" Sasuke suddenly said.

Ino and Shikamaru chuckled. "Oh, but he is…" Ino said and it annoyed Sasuke.

"so, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

Ino frowned then looked down, "…saying goodbye…" she said sadly.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru got shocked all of a sudden. "what the hell do you mean, saying goodbye?!" he was freaking out.

Ino looked up and forced a smile, "I'm going to be living in Suna…" she said.

"why?! What's wrong with here? You love it here." Shikamaru said.

"I do…but I don't love where I live…" Ino said hinting.

"so you don't love it here? But, you live…here." Shikamaru said slowly as he was getting confused.

"so what happened so bad in your house?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Ino grinned, _he got her drift_. She was proud the Uchiha caught on quickly.

"my mom and I got into another one of our big fights. This time I couldn't take being under the same roof as her so…bye-bye Konoha…" Ino explained.

"How shallow, Ino!" Shikamaru said. "You're leaving Konoha because you don't wanna live with your mom?" Shikamaru asked kind of furious. It really upset him the idea of Ino leaving, of her being gone.

"Well, where else will I go…she'll expect me to be at your house, Sakura's house…or Choji's…" Ino was explaining.

"…she'll try Temari's house sooner or later, Ino…" Shikamaru explained.

"at least she wont be able to do anything about it…" Ino countered.

"…if you want…" Sasuke started, "…you can stay with me…" he suggested.

"thanks but, I don't wanna stay here, exactly. I'll still be seeing my mom around…" Ino said.

"wow…you must really not like your mom…" Sasuke said.

Ino laughed, "oh…I HATE her, Sasuke." She said venom evident in her words.

"Ino! Take it! Take the offer…you may not want to be here, but a lot of people do…" Shikamaru said.

Ino thought about it, "fine…but I'll go to Suna if I cant take it anymore." She said.

"FINE. That's a deal…" Shikamaru said. Ino grinned.

"so…we're going?" Sasuke asked. "yeah!" Ino said ready to go.

"but wait…" Ino then said, she looked at Shikamaru and then smiled at him, he returned her smile. Ino rushed toward Shikamaru and gave him a comforting hug, "thanks for you're concern, Shika." She said to him. Shikamaru hugged her back, "thanks for being so great…" she continued.

"It wont be Ino Shika Cho without you…" Shikamaru said as the two parted from their hug. Ino smiled, then she giggled, "yeah…well, we better head off…" she told him. The two boys nodded.

The two were taking off before Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke, "make sure she loves living here…Ino's my bestfriend and I don't want her gone…" Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke. "done…" Sasuke whispered back.

Then he returned to Ino and they started walking to his house.

* * *

Eau. Shika's so sweet. Lol. Aaaanyway...let's see.. .. .. .. ..

1. Reviews are _so_ loved-omg.  
2. Im having fun with this story, _a little_.  
3. I hope people will **enjoy this**.  
4. This wasnt supposed to be the one to go up first, but _whatever_.  
5. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, **seriously**.


	2. Tho The Clouds are Crazy,Stars are Blind

And...At least you know I'm rolling!! Wheee. Anywaaay. Let's see...uhm. second chapter. And i'd like to point out: Chapter names of this story might just be some random lyrics that pop into my head that has somewhat a small relation to the content of the title. -sigh- hehe. whatever. anywhoo...

enjoy this one and ermmm...let's hope i dont write any new oneshots and just keep working on all my chpater stories. so. hahaha. :)) yeah.

* * *

"So…why the sudden offer, Sasuke?" Ino asked getting ideas. She had a smirk on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his hands in his pocket a foot away from Ino. The two kept their distance on the way to Sasuke's house. They were friends. Sure…_hi's and hello's_ here and there…they could tolerate each other but they weren't close. **Not even**.

Sasuke shrugged, "dunno…" he lied. Sasuke _had_ a reason.

"Come on. Tell me…" Ino pleaded mockingly which annoyed Sasuke.

"why? You think I care about you?" Sasuke asked coldly. It hurt Ino. It was just how cold he said it, how he didn't care at all if she, _hypothetically_, died. She knew Sasuke wasn't exactly the type to show his emotions—and he wasn't, but it was like he didn't care about her **at all**. They were comrades after all, and he acted like she was, well, nothing.

Sasuke saw Ino's face light dim down a bit and saw sadness in her eyes, even though Ino tried to keep her smile on. He sighed, "I really don't know…I guess I was trying to help out. Dare I say it…" Sasuke regretted explaining. He was embarrassed to show he sort of cared. But he really didn't. Subconsciously he thought and decided it was for everyone who Ino meant a lot to.

Ino smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "thanks." She told him.

Sasuke gave her a smile. It was a small smile, a very small smile but a true smile nonetheless. And it brightened his face very much. Ino was surprised and blushed a little when he smiled at her, she wasn't used to it. Sasuke doesn't smile. The smallest sign of happiness from anyone always brightened Ino's outlook on a person, and it made her happy as well.

After a pretty long moment of silence and just walking, Sasuke finally put his thoughts to rest and asked about Ino's situation. He was so curious as to why she ran away from home, why she was so mad at her mom…and everything else.

"So…" Sasuke started. Ino looked at him slightly confused, Sasuke continued looking forward, "does your mom know?" he asked her. Ino grinned, and then looked up to the sky.

She shook her head, "nuh uh…" she said, "I escaped through the window…my door's also locked." She told him. Sasuke wondered, so he looked at Ino with raised eyebrows, Ino tore away from her gaze at the night sky and looked back at Sasuke with a grin.

"So…how long do you think it'll take her to break down your door?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk. She wasn't sure, but it seemed that Sasuke was impressed with Ino's rebel-like tactics against her mother. Ino chuckled, "she's gonna check up on me around 1.30 to 2.00…so" Ino said then looked at her watch, "might be in a couple of minutes…" she said. Sasuke nodded as if almost about to laugh.

"Did you..." he trailed off trying to figure out how to ask his question, but Ino cut him off as well, "no, no, no…" she laughed, "I wrote a letter to my mom…" Ino explained. Sasuke made her a face and kind of nodded his head a bit as if saying 'go on', so Ino continued. "I told her stuff…" she said her voice getting high.

Sasuke smirked, he knew Ino was uncomfortable about the letter; it was sort of embarrassing for her. "Yeah. What kind of stuff?" Sasuke asked egging her on. Ino grinned, "I told her how I couldn't live with her anymore and it was all just too much…" Ino told Sasuke. He nodded.

"I guess it was over-dramatic…but still, we've fought too many times its not healthy. Nothing but it…" Ino said. The two were still looking at each other as they were conversing. It's a form of respect, a sign they showed both of them were listening.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Do you think you'll ever make up with your mom, Ino?" Sasuke wondered. Ino giggled, she paused then smiled at him, she let out a sigh, "I really don't know…right now…probably. I'm not as heated up as awhile ago…" she explained. Sasuke nodded, still looking at her, "well the moments of the event count as well when you're talking about feelings…" Sasuke told her. Ino nodded, "I totally agree." She said with a smile.

Ino stared right into Sasuke's eyes and his lips curved into a frown and he started looking confused. Ino smiled right at him, "you're a pretty cool guy, Sasuke." She told him then chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "eh, you're not bad yourself…" he told her. Ino giggled.

They were silent for awhile before Ino decided she wanted to have a more casual conversation with Sasuke.

"So…" she started, "do you think this whole thing will work out?" she asked the Uchiha. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, we aren't really friends and all…wont it be awkward?" she asked him, her facial expression also showed confusion.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know." He said. "I guess we'll have to learn to get along then…" he said then started to look straight ahead again. Ino looked surprised then pursed her lips. She began to giggle, "oh! You're willing to make friends with me?!" she asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he shrugged again. "I don't know." He said for the second time in a minute. Ino looked at the boy then smiled. "seriously…why are you doing this?" she asked once again. "I already told you. Would you stop being such a pain?" Sasuke said to her. Ino huffed, "fine…" she said. Sasuke sighed, he softened his look but still was looking ahead, "well…we have to at least get along…even just a little if we're going to become housemates…" he told her.

Ino smiled, she nodded. "right" the blonde agreed to the conditions.

Sasuke smiled once more for that night.

After a few more minutes of walking and silence Sasuke turned his gaze towards Ino. The blonde was looking at Sasuke's house admiringly. It wasn't the Uchiha Estate, no they sold that place years ago when Mikoto and Fugaku moved away and left their whole fortune with Sasuke. He also chose to live elsewhere. The house was rather big, compared to the _normal_ house size. It was hidden, but the place was very calm, peaceful and just plain beautiful. The location was absolutely admiring.

"We're home." Sasuke said smirking toward an awe-struck Ino.

* * *

YAY. it's done. I bet you can't wait to see what'll happen once Ino sees the INSIDE. woooot. lol. What else? I was gonna say something. oh. shoot. OH! yeah. Good news is...I've already written chapter three...;) it's cute, i swear...buuut. I wont post it until i've written chapter four just to be safe.

REVIEWS, people. I LOVE YOU ALL.


	3. Just A Place To Call Your Own

With chapter three up...the good news is that i'm done with chapter four! And..i think it's pretty long. :) Whee.  
Omg. this is quite a fun chapter...read and enjoy.

Oh, before I forget...let's play a game! guess the songs i got the lyrics for chapters 1, 2, and 3. :D

* * *

"Oh my God!" Ino screamed as she stepped in Sasuke's house. Sasuke started sniggering at the surprised Ino. She overcame her sudden shock then stared at Sasuke—daggers shooting out of her eyes. Sasuke wasn't even trying to keep himself from laughing anymore and just let out the laugh. Which Ino found odd…she never heard Sasuke laugh.

"God…is _this_ why you _really_ invited me over?!" Ino asked slightly furious at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still laughing, he was holding his stomach, he nodded. Ino rolled her eyes then stood in front of him looking pretty pissed off. Sasuke calmed himself down, "okay, you caught me…but this was only half the reason…" he explained to Ino.

Ino looked back at what had surprised her.

Sitting on the living room couch were two people. One was Sasuke's brother, who Ino _completely_ forgot about, and the other was who she assumed was Sasuke's brother's friend, who could even be mistaken as Ino's brother. The two sitting down were just staring at the scene by the front door.

"Come here…" Sasuke said to Ino as he walked toward the couch. "Ino…this is my brother, Itachi…if you remember…" Sasuke introduced Ino, he pointed to a dark haired boy who looked very much like Sasuke but with different styled hair, "and this is Deidara…" Sasuke said motioning to the direction of a blonde boy (who really looked like Ino only in a darker shade of blonde) about the same age as Itachi.

Ino smiled at them, "hey…" she said all cheery. "Guys…this is Ino." Sasuke introduced her. The two nodded, then Itachi sat up straight, "so…what's the deal?" he wondered. Sasuke let out a sigh, "well…I offered her a place to live…" Sasuke explained. "ahh…" Itachi understood.

"So how is this going to work? We have no more rooms left except mom and dads…" Itachi asked looking smug.

Sasuke looked pissed off a little, "fine. I accept the fact that mom and dad said they wont be back in Konoha…" Sasuke told his older brother in a stern voice. He hated to admit that his parents wouldn't come back to Konoha. Even though, his parents themselves had told the boys that they wouldn't be living in Konoha anymore, and to just write to them and stuff.

Itachi grinned like he won the lottery, "so that means…" he egged his younger brother on.

"Ugh. YOU get mom and dad's room!" Sasuke said. Itachi jumped in enjoyment! "YES!!" he cheered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. Deidara smiled at the jumping Itachi. "that means I get to move in to Itachi's room, right? Or the girl gets his room, hn?" Deidara asked.

"yeah, yeah, no…you're moving to Itachi's room, and Ino will be getting your room…" Sasuke explained to one of his housemates. Deidara was also happy he was moving into a new room. Ino just watched as her seniors weren't acting like their age, she had one eyebrow raised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "for now you can sleep on the couch…we'll do refurnishing tomorrow…" Sasuke told Ino who was still slightly amused at the 2 older boys doing their 'happy-celebration dance' together. Ino chuckled, "sure, sure…" she said waving Sasuke off. She was too entertained by the sight in front of her to be bothered by Sasuke right now.

"you can put your stuff in my room first, if you want…" Sasuke offered to the blonde. Ino then started to focus on Sasuke, and stopped minding the two others, after a while they did finally stop, and then they ran into their respective rooms.

Ino gave Sasuke a smile, "wow…thanks, Sasuke." She said.

"Hn." He said his face blank without expression. Ino rolled her eyes and let out a grunt, "oh…hopeless…" she said. Sasuke grinned. "Fine. You're welcome…" he said dully. "now, come on…" he said walking toward his room on the 2nd floor.

Sasuke and Ino made their way up the stairs, and they turned right to where Sasuke's room would be found. "Here…" he said opening his door. Ino went in Sasuke's room and found out, it was a normal room. Nothing extreme. His room was colored grey with a queen sized bed at the corner by a window, there was a desk by the other corner, a very supplied bookshelf and she saw he had a collection of cd's and he had a barchalounger (like a lazy-boy) at the _off middle_ of his room, a few feet away from the foot of his bed, and Sasuke had a plasma attached to the wall, and his closet at the opposite end of his bed.

Ino looked around and grinned, Sasuke stared at the observing Ino, she turned her attention to him, "well, nice space, Uchiha…I must say." Ino told her soon-to-be housemate. Sasuke grinned, "the simpler the better…" he told Ino. She smiled at him, 'never thought he'd be the guy to say that…' Ino thought.

"eh…leave your stuff on the floor, you can get ready in the bathroom downstairs." Sasuke told her. Ino sighed, "fine, fine" she replied putting her bag down. "I'll be back…" Sasuke said stepping out of his room.

'Hn. I've got to fix the whole living situation, it's going to get way too complicted.' Sasuke thought while walking through the hallway, he made his way toward Itachi's room. When he reached Itachi's door he knocked, "Yo! Itachi! We need to talk…"

"So, you found yourself a girlfriend. Finally…" the older Uchiha said opening the door. Sasuke had put on a straight face, "shut up." He said, "I need to talk to you about Ino…" Sasuke told his brother right after. Itachi grinned, "why? What's wrong?" Itachi asked in a mocking voice. He was playing around with Sasuke not taking him seriously because he believed Sasuke liked Ino or something.

Sasuke sighed, "it's nothing like you think…" Sasuke said

"then what?" Itachi asked growing impatient. His little brother did not like her after all.

"let me in, I'll tell ya…" Sasuke said trying to push Itachi back into the room.

"Fine…" Itachi said letting Sasuke in, he closed the door, "shoot…" he said.

"Okay, so she ran away from home…blah, blah, blah, and she's just got _one_ big duffel bag and stuff with very few clothing. I mean, not like an amount that will last you for a long time…" Sasuke started explaining.

Itachi nodded understanding Sasuke's point.

"Most of her stuff are in her house. She doesn't want her mom to know where she is… I mean, I guess we've got the bill covered, I mean, we have all the rents' money…but how about her other needs…" Sasuke was saying. "We need to find out a way to make this less complicated." Sasuke told his older brother.

"I think I've got an idea. She has to tell her mom where she is…and explain she wants to live on her own already, move out already and all that jazz…" Itachi said, "the base problem here is the whole mom issue, being incognito wont work in a situation like this." Itachi explained.

"Ya got that right." Sasuke agreed.

"So we'll talk to Ino first thing in the morning?" Itachi sort of asked.

Sasuke nodded, "yeah…"

"we'll be subtle, and convincing, okay?"

"we just need to really fix this…" Sasuke told Itachi sighing.

* * *

Brother bonding, yey. Haha. I bet you werent expecting Itachi and Deidara!! HAHAHA. Surprise, surprise!!

Now how much funner would it be living in a house with these boys, eh? Things are bound to get crazy. Oh. and i must explain **CLEARLY** Sasuke's reason for offering Ino a place. Since Deidara lived with them, Itachi always had someone to side with him. And Sasuke wanted a 'partner in crime' as well...so, when he got the chance...Ino would have to be his teammate!! But I'm thinking of a 3 on 1 assault. :)) Poor Sasuke.

I looove reading all your lovely reviews. :)


	4. Say Goodnight And Goodbye

Here's the long overdue chapter of Home Improvement!!YAY!!  
I got my computer back and they were able to save my files, so...!! wuhhoooo. no re-typing done. XD well of course except for the usual proof reading, editing and all that. haha. ENJOY.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards his room after his rather useful discussion with Itachi. If the two weren't fighting all the time, they'd make the most kick-ass tag team around. He opened the door and found Ino wasn't there. Her stuff however laid on the floor scattered all around. Apparently, she packed her sleeping attire in first.

Wow, who knew Ino was a bit of a slob.

"Wonderful…" Sasuke said muffled, "what a mess…"

"Sorry…" a voice from behind him said. Then Ino walked casually past Sasuke and cleaned up her stuff. Sasuke observed the blonde. She was a wearing a small, plain, purple t-shirt that fell just around her hips and she wore black shorts. Sasuke shrugged, he thought Ino was the type of person who wore _those_ kinds of clothes.

Ino was cleaning up her mess and packing all her stuff. "So…what'd you do?" Ino asked Sasuke, her back still turned to him. He blinked and tore his eyes off her cleaning figure, he looked around his room, "eh…"

Ino rolled her eyes, "right." She said Sasuke huffed.

Zip.

"Okay. I'm done…" Ino announced as she held up her tightly zipped bag.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as he snapped his head towards Ino's direction. She could tell from the expression on his face the boy was spaced out.

"Done…" Ino said standing up and slinging her duffel bag on her shoulders. "Oh…" he said simply. Ino walked past him again toward the door, Sasuke stared at her. "Uh, need help with that?" he offered. Ino looked back, "well…I said you could leave your stuff in my room first…" He told her.

"It'll be easier for me if my stuff are with me…" Ino said. Sasuke shrugged, "whatever" he breathed out. Ino continued walking and Sasuke followed her down the stairs.

Ino went into the living room where there was one big, comfy looking couch in the center of the room. Right across from it was a 42-inch plasma t.v. there were 3 other solo sofa's, and a few other furniture decorating the room (lamps, etc.,), there was also a black and white designed coffee table which Ino noted when she walked in the house.

She dropped her bag beside the couch, and Sasuke thought she would be fine when she got all settled.

"I'm not sleeping here." Ino stated. Sasuke shot her a look.

"Why not?" he asked in a sour tone.

"It's gross." She told him.

"WHAT?!"

"It's a mess, Sasuke!"

He walked toward Ino and observed the couch. Yup, it was messy alright. Really messy. There was popcorn and potato chips all over the couch. There were magazines scattered all around and it was stained with soda.

"And you said I was messy…" Ino commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Damn Itachi and Deidara…" he said, "Why the hell do they have to be so damn messy all the time?!" he uttered. Ino looked at the angry Sasuke amused and chuckled. He looked her way.

"So…ah…" Ino started. Sasuke's facial expression was blank.

"What are we—"

"—I'm getting to that!!" Sasuke interrupted Ino's question.

--

_Mom._

_As you've probably noticed, I'm gone. I decided to run away from here. I don't like being under the same roof as you anymore. Right now, I'm not sorry if I hurt you. But maybe in the latter periods, when I reminisce on this, I might start feeling sorry. I suggest to not go out and look for me. It'll only complicate things more. And don't freak out, geez._

_I'm really mad at you. I want you to know that. I just don't understand why we're always fighting. It shouldn't be like that. And that's why I decided it may be better for us both if we don't live together._

_I can handle it on my own. If not, I'll try. But I will. I guarantee._

_So mom, goodbye…but you'll certainly hear from me first before I hear from you, because if you go looking for me, I might just stop acknowledging your presence._

_Ino._

Ino's letter lay on her desk still untouched. It remained there for more than an hour now.

Knocking on the door was heard and Ino's mom began to speak, "Ino." She said sternly. Her mom was still a bit heated from their earlier conversation. "are you still up? Open the door…" Her mom told her a bit warning. "I'm coming in…" she announced after her knocks and calls weren't answered.

She went for the knob and obviously it was locked, she reached for the keys to all the rooms in the house and looked for the one for Ino's room. She unlocked it, opened the door and found the room empty.

Her drawers were all open, her computer was shut down, her bed was neat but her pillows were gone and her closet wasn't closed properly. Also, her window was open. Ino's mom bit her lip thinking of the worst case scenario. "Ino?" she asked scared. Nothing. Then she walked around her daughter's room. She noticed in bold red writing the letter Ino specially wrote and left for her mom, neatly placed on top of her daughter's desk. She read it and began to weep.

"Oh, Ino…" she said under her breath. "Please, please…" she began, "I hope you're okay." She continued. She clutched the note in her hands and brought it close to her heart, "please call soon, I need to talk to you already…"

--

"Fine. You can stay in my room…" Sasuke finally came to a conclusion. Ino looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "are you sure?" she asked making sure. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. "Come on…" he said bringing her up the stairs again.

When they got back to Sasuke's room, Ino dropped her stuff on the lazy boy and sat down on what was left of the space. She looked up at Sasuke who was standing across from her.

"So, where exactly am I going to stay?" she asked the boy.

"You can use my bed for tonight…I can sleep in mom and dad's room first…" Sasuke said. "Oh" Ino formed with her mouth. "Isnt Itachi staying there?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he's moving in tomorrow…" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Oh…right, right." Ino said, "uhm…are you sure it's really alright?" Ino asked after a few awkward seconds.

"Yeah. It's fine." Sasuke said sternly.

Ino smiled a grateful smile, "Thanks Sasuke." She said. He shut his eyelids close and nodded. Then he leaned off the wall and opened his closet. "I'm just gonna get ready in there…" Sasuke told Ino. She nodded.

"Eh…" he said as he opened the door, "See you tomorrow…"

"Yeah…see you." Ino said.

"Night…" Sasuke added and was heard right before the door to his room shut close.

"Goodnight." Ino replied, even though she knew Sasuke wouldn't hear her. She smiled a satisfied smile and breathed out. She propped herself off the lazy boy and slowly walked toward Sasuke's bed. She tried it out by sitting by the side.

"My God!" she exclaimed. She immediately got under the covers and rested her head on his pillows. "DAMN!" she added. His bed was so soft and so were his pillows, plus, it smelled so good; it smelled like Sasuke. Ino grinned then inhaled the scent again.

"sweet…" she muttered taking in the scent, "Dolce and Gabbana." Ino murmured drifting off into sleep.

Yes. That was his cologne, _Dolce and Gabbana cologne for men_. Ino knew the scent quite well.

* * *

I shall announce the next chapter to be quite cute. ;) hahahaha.

Anyway...well, this story really doesnt have a main point to get to...so if any of youhave suggestions for fun randomness wars between the four housemates, be my guest to tell me! i love writing up fun ideas. hehe.  
reviews make me happy!!  
And the last chapter got more reviews than previous ones! The more people I know like, the more ill type so.  
_You know the drill_-seriously.


	5. I Woke Up, On The Roof, With My Brothers

Here's chapter five. Okay, I like the first one I wrote more but this one's pretty good as well. I hope you all enjoy this.  
Ah, this is my return "_gift_" to **Drunksonic** who dedicated the last chapter of Shut Up and Die for me. So this chapter's for you. XD  
Ermm..yeah. Enjoy everyone! hahaha.

* * *

Early mornin she wakes up…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ino shrieked sitting up as she was woken from her sweet slumber. She sat up on Sasuke's bed and looked around. The sun was coming in through the blinds by the windows. She yawned, stretched and tried to scratch the sleep off her eyes. She slumped off the bed and walked out the door.

Ino made her way down the stairs to look for the noise that woke her up. When she was a few steps off from reaching the ground floor, she could see Sasuke's figure leaning on the sliding door that opened to and lead the people into the very chill living room of the Uchiha's (plus Dei XD).

The blonde called out to the younger Uchiha who, from by the looks of it, was looking at a very entertaining sight.

"Sasuke!" she called as she was landing her last few steps. Said boy turned his head toward the direction from where he heard his name being called. He acknowledged Ino by giving her a nod, then continued to look inside the living room. Ino wondered what he was doing.

"Hey." She greeted Sasuke as she patted his shoulder from behind. He looked her direction.

"Hey…" he replied back. He stared at her beautiful face for awhile then turned back to stare into the living room.

"What are you—?" Ino then followed Sasuke's gaze into the living room and found her other housemates standing up infront of the plasma t.v.

"They're playing Guitar Hero…" Sasuke said chuckling.

Ino's mouth dropped open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out. She looked extremely annoyed.

"Guitar Hero? That's what all the noise was about?" Ino asked through gritted teeth.

Sasuke sniggered and nodded, "mmhmm…" he said.

"It's only—" Ino stopped then stared at the silver wall clock inside the living "—seven minutes past eight!!" she whined, "ITS SO EARLY!!"

Sasuke chuckled again, "Yeah…they do it every morning. It's a best three outta five thing." Sasuke informed the new member of their household. Ino scratched her head. The Guitar Hero thing just would not register. She asked herself WHY? SERIOUSLY. WHY? Then she shrugged. "…and Itachi's losing." Sasuke said then began to laugh.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Man, Uchiha's can be really stupid…" she mumbled.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the blonde, "did you say something?" He wondered. Ino shook her head, "No…no." she replied nonchalantly. The younger Uchiha shrugged and continued watching his brother get his ass whupped by the pretty boy.

"So…" Ino began, Sasuke looked at her again. At least she was getting the attention of the Uchiha, right? "Have you had any breakfast?" She asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I already ate…" Sasuke told her then turned back.

"Oh, alright." She said, "I'll just go prepare myself something, that fine?" she asked permission.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure, sure…help yourself." He said not looking at her. Then he chuckled as Itachi flopped a good seven notes on his guitar solo when Deidara hit them all.

Ino rolled her eyes, "well…okay." She said walking off. "Maybe I can go to sleep after breakfast…" she said to herself. Sasuke looked back at Ino who now had her back turned to him as she made her way toward the kitchen. Sasuke shrugged then peeped into the living room again.

"DAMMIT! When the hell did you get so good at this?!" Itachi cursed Deidara. The blonde shrugged.

Then Sasuke made his presence known more by entering the living room as laughter slowly escaped his lips.

"…and what are you laughing at?!" Itachi hissed at his younger brother.

Sasuke shook his head, "nothing…nothing…" he replied simply. Then amusement turned into solemnity and Sasuke stared at Itachi. "So, when are we talking to her about it?" Sasuke asked his brother.

Itachi shrugged, "later, lunch. We'll all have lunch together…" he answered.

"What's this all about, hn?" Deidara asked, "you're going to have a talk with the girl?"

"—Ino" Sasuke stated.

"right…" Deidara said.

"Where _is_ she?" Itachi asked.

"She's getting breakfast…" Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I see…" Itachi said hushed. The boys then began lowering their voices as the blonde became their sudden topic of conversation.

"Did we wake her up?" Itachi then asked.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"It was Itachi's fault, hm!"

"Was not…"

"Well whatever! You were both noisy…"

"It's a game, damn right we're noisy! Besides, how can she still be sleeping…"

"Why are you asking me I'm not a girl."

"Oi! Why're you looking at me, hn?"

"nevermind…"

"When are we moving?"

"Well it has to be today, right?"

"I told her it'd be today…"

"Do we still have to treat her like a guest or…?"

"I think we should—"

"EEEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Then their conversation was cut short because they heard a female voice scream. The three boys then rushed out of the living room to where the source of the scream had come from—the kitchen.

"Ino!" Sasuke and Itachi said as they entered the kitchen. Deidara closely behind them.

Then they saw the blonde standing in the middle of the kitchen looking furious.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Ino looked like her buttons were pushed more because it looked like steam was coming off from her. The three boys slowly took three baby steps back.

"THIS!" Ino yelled at shoved her hand up to the front of the boy's faces, "IS ALL YOU HAVE IN YOUR KITCHEN!" then she started waving the can of Vienna Sausages in front of them.

"Canned goods and other processed products! It's not good for the health!" Ino lectured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "was that it? It thought we had a rat in the house or something." He said. Ino fumed at his comment.

"UGH! Truthfully, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" she questioned with authority in her tone, Itachi was about to answer when Ino quickly cut him off, "a _decent_ one…" she added.

That made the boys stop and think. They looked up trying to remember, _when __**was**_ the last time they had a decent home cooked meal?

"AUGH!!" Ino said enraged. "You boys are living in such an unhealthy environment!" she told them off. "We are so going grocery shopping!" She announced then stomped out the kitchen. "GET DRESSED!" she called after a few loud banging stomps on the stairs. Then she slammed the door to Sasuke's room.

"Great…mother came home…" Itachi said sarcastically. He and Deidara shot angry looks at the younger Uchiha. But Sasuke didn't notice because he was staring at the entry (or exit) point of the kitchen where Ino just passed.

"…that's my room…" Sasuke said softly. _She can't have a tantrum then bang the door to _**my**_ room_. Sasuke thought stupidly.

Then Deidara softened his look, "Maybe this can be good for us…yeah?" he said.

Itachi shrugged, "a feminine touch?"

"That's my room!" Sasuke said.

Itachi and Deidara looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"How am I supposed to get ready?" Sasuke asked the two.

They shrugged, then Itachi and Deidara began to exit the kitchen. The older Uchiha patted Sasuke's shoulder, "good luck on getting ready, bro…" Itachi teased his little brother, "Dei and I are gonna tidy up before _mom_ gets mad at us" He continued.

"Yeah Sasuke, I bet you're _mom_'s favorite anyway, hm…" Deidara joined in.

Sasuke huffed as the two seniors exited the room and he was left wondering how he was supposed to get ready without angering Ino some more.

* * *

Their teasing and jokes werent exactly like this when I first wrote it...but i'm contented with this chapter. -sigh-  
Ugh. Im not over it. :)) hahaha. anyway. reviews and ideas please. :D

and...the song they were playing in the game was: Welcome To The Jungle in Medium.  
(actually...it isnt that hard _for my brothers and sister_ -it is for me cuz i suck at GH- but i chose the song cuz there's a YT video of 2 voice actors going one on one against each other its called "TMNT vs. Naruto" the voice actor for Leo-Mike Sinterniklaas- and Gaara -Liam O'Brien- were playing GH and the song was Welcome To The Jungle LOL)


End file.
